my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Order/Synopsis
Description in the Saga Background The Lord of Order was created by a supreme being using a piece of light with the purpose of organize all the chaos created with the filling of the void. After that moment, he became responsible by the creation and recreation of everything. After some time, he arrived to an empty world and he decided to fill it with life, creating the sky and the earth, the day and the night, the sun and the moon, the oceans and the continents, as well as the seas and the rivers and after that he created all the forms of live. When he created the Enchanted Forest, he also created the Divine Tree to nourish and protect the realm and its inhabitants. When its heart is taken, the tree gathers a lot wild energy and turns into a monster with ten tails that attacks the Enchanted Forest. The Lord of Order personally dealt with it, sealing the beast inside a host that became the first jinchuriki. Fearing the return of Ten-Tails after the death of the jinchuriki, the Lord of Order, when the time came, divided the energy in nine parts where each one originated creatures with a diferent number of tails and sealed the beast’s body at the moon. He gave names to the nine new Tailed Beasts after their creation. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. The Lord of Order also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. When his brother, the Lord of Chaos, arrived to this world and started spreading his darkness, bringing evil to the creatures that lived there. It is known that the Lord of Order made some of his brother’s followers come to his side, although the Lord of Chaos captured some of them and started to punish them for their betrayal. The Tale of Coltypt At some point, the Lord of Order established a new kingdom that became his main one in the Pony World: Coltypt. These kingdom was ruled by the fharaoh and, by the Lord of Order's rule, the title would be passed to the oldest child. This rule made the brother of the Pharaoh Nefertem, Seti, to become resentful, as he was the younger, and, manipulated by the Lord of Chaos, he took over the kingdom, killing his brother and making his sister-in-law, who was pregnant, to flee. With the lost of Coltypt, the Lord of Order went to confront his brother. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", the Lord of Order observes as Seshat sends her foal river down to ensure his freedom, saying that he will make sure the foal is hiding in the last place his brother will seek, making the basket where the colt is to go to the palace, where is adopted by his aunt, Tuya. Later, the Lord of Chaos contacts him to brag about the massacre he made Seti to do. The Lord of Order is able to trick his brother into believing he was able to save Nefertem's son and take him from Coltypt. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", the Lord of Order uses the power of the star seed that controls the night and dreams to show Amun what really happened with his real parents. In "Exile", the Lord of Order becomes satisfied when Amun decides to run from Coltypt, as he sees this as a way for him to mature. In "The Burning Bush", Amun was tending the flock of his father-in-law Keb, when he found himself in a cave where he saw an amazing sight: a burning bush. But its fire was not natural fire as it was the Lord of Order speaking through the burning bush Manifestation. The Lord of Order told Amun that he had heard the cries of the Coltyptians and told Amun that he would be his messenger and intermediary for them. After the Lord of Order reassured him and took his doubts away, Amun accepted the task the Lord of Order had gave him. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", the Lord of Order orders Amun to go meet with Khonsu by the river and, through him and his staff, turns he turns the river into a river of blood. He is then contacted by his brother who starts to berate him, but the Lord of Order says there is nothing he can do to stop him, as he can take what he gave to Coltypt. And so, through Amun and his staff, the Lord of Order sends other eight plagues. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", he lifts the nineth plague and prepares the tenth, using one of his Generals, the General of Death. He then warns and reveals to Amun the tenth plague: the death of all first born whose parents are still alive. He also says to Amun how to avoid this plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", the Lord of Order appears to congratulate Amun and to give some gifts: first, he remodels the palace and the entire kingdom, then he creates a fifth member to the newly formed council and judge named Maat, bracelets with his power to Apis give to worthy warriors and even a robotic warrior named Shu to act as the champion of the Pharaoh, so the Lord of Chaos cannot take over Coltypt again. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he appears to Amun to tell him that he has to choose between one of his sons to become his successor. He then notices that he already chose and said him to consult the Council about the decision. In "Shu Rebels", after sensing that Shu is fighting against Apis, the Lord of Order appears to Amun to said that Shu was rebelling and says to him how to the stop him, saying to Amun to, after holding Shu, to take from him his bracelet with the four stones and turn it into a new bracelet that could be used as the new most powerful weapon of Coltypt. In "Amun's Decision", he appears by Amun's side asking if he is nervous about the proclamation of his decision. The Lord of Order also advices Amun to not worry about his decisions and yes to face the consequences of them. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", the Lord of Order invites Amun and Hathor to go live to Harmonia. By so, Kefer must become the next pharaoh and, for that, the Lord of Order summons the Book of Fates so Kefer can inherit his father's light. Then, he opens the portal to Harmonia so Amun and Hathor can pass. After this, the Lord of Order wishes the best luck to Kefer in his reign and disappears. In “Isolation”, the Lord of Order appears to Kefer, commenting how much he matured as pharaoh, and then listen his worries about the possibility of the Lord of Chaos sending more villains to conquer Coltypt. So, the Lord of Order have the idea of separating Coltypt from the rest of the Pony World, giving him two golden scepters to do that. Later, he is contacted by his brother who tells that, although they both lost with the isolation of Coltypt, as both of them wouldn’t be able to reach it, the Pony World is now more susceptible to his darkness. However, after the end of his call, the Lord of Order says that he still has some tricks under his sleeve and he summons the original star seed. The Legend of the Light Kingdom With his brother conquering his creation, the Lord of Order tries to find a way to take it back. It is then that he finds an unicorn mare with a pure heart named Aurora who is the leader of her tribe of unicorns. Visiting her in dreams, the Lord of Order tells Aurora about a land where the winter had not yet touched and where she and her people can live and flourish. While she is leading her people to there, the Lord of Order appears to her in dreams to encourage her and give her some advices. When they arrived to that land after they had been protected from Pandora's attack, the Lord of Order appear to all of them and said they had arrived to the land he talked about, a land full of light where they can live and flourish, only if they fulfil a certain condition: harvest all the mature star seeds and then expose them to night sky. After Aurora and her people start gaining luminous coats, she turns to him for answers. He then proceeds with the next phase of his plans and gives the light of the original star seed to her, turning her into an alicorn and into a princess. He then invokes seven of his Generals to help Aurora in build the Light Kingdom. When problems surge at Equestria, he asks to Aurora and Golden to take Heartbeat with them, as he believed that she would be a great help. After solving the problem, the Lord of Chaos turns Cosmos and Galaxia into alicorns and gives them the responsability over the Sun and the Moon. After Sombra's corruption, the Lord of Order appears to Aurora to warm her about a tragedy that can fell over the Light Kingdom and that her decisions it's what will decide the future of both her kingdom and her unborn foal. The Life of the Alicorn Sisters In "The Threat of the Snow Queen", the Lord of Order summons the Book of Fates so Celestia and Luna can inherit their parents' lights. Then, he opens the portal to Harmonia so Galaxia and Cosmos can pass. He then is approached by Celestia and Luna who came to ask for help to deal with Ingrid. The Lord of Order then sends Heartbeat to deal with her. In "The Elements of Harmony", the Lord of Order is summoned by the alicorn sisters and tells them they need to find the Elements of Harmony, giving them a ball of light to go to where they are. In "The Nightmare of the Night", after Nightmare Moon knocks down Celestia the Lord of Order appears to Celestia and tells her the only way is to use the Elements of Harmony on her. Celestia refuses, saying she will save her sister. After the defeat of Nightmare Moon, the Lord of Order appears to her, telling Celestia that on the thousandth longest day Nightmare Moon will return and that the magic of the Elements of Harmony will be revealed to her, including the light of the sixth element. When that happens, she would groom that light and join it with the rest of the others. Before the main saga The Lord of Order helps King Grover in creating the Idol of Boreas in order to bring unity to his race. It's revealed that the Lord of Order helped Strongpaw when he was a kid to realize he didn't have to be consumed by hate and the desire to harm others. ''Bloom's New Life'' He first appears in the first chapter, where Bloom asks him to destroy the great evil that was threating the Magical Dimension. The Lord of Order, however, refuses, how that would require a bigger force that could put the balance in question. But after a speech from Bloom, he agrees in help her, if she accepted to give up her life in her reality and go to another one. After some thinking, she agrees and the Lord of Order does it. The Lord of Order then appears in the chapter “A Vow of Loyalty” only to ask Cherry Blossom to ask him to say to Sky she wanted him to stop trying to find her. Although Cherry at start refuses to do so, the Lord of Order threats her he would drag him out and arrangement a way for he don't repeat the feat ever again. With that, Cherry agrees to do it. He then appear in “Farewells and Decisions” when Cherry Blossom is almost passing through the magical mirror to her world. She and the Main Six think he was there to stop Cherry, but he says he wouldn’t stop her, saying only that if she does it she can’t go back and will sorrow the loss of her love even more than the first time. The words he said make Cherry Blossom decide to stay, but she ask him to talk with her family, friends and Sky before, what he agrees. ''Apple Wedding'' The Lord of Order appears when the Main Six invoke him after Fluttershy have said to her friends that Sky was in Equestria. After know the news, he became shocked because Sky couldn’t come to Equestria without passing through him, but it was then that he realized that his brother, the Lord of Chaos, was behind of it along with the magic of the Elements of Chaos. He then gives to the mares the mission of change Sky and make him return to the Order side. After that, he goes to his brother’s kingdom and faces him, demanding him to say what he was planning, but the Lord of Chaos manages to trick his brother, saying that what he had for Sky probably wouldn’t work and that was a little work. When the Main Six were with problems with their mission, they invoke him to ask for help. The Lord of Order says they can use the gifts of their elements to do so. After the defeat of the Lord of Chaos and Sky had returned to normal, the Lord of Chaos appear and heal Big Mac and take Sky with him. ''The Light Kingdom'' Although the Lord of Order doesn’t appear in this story, he is mentioned sometimes due to the fact that he is part of the legend of the Light Kingdom. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' After the Lord of Chaos had taken Tartarus, Golden Paladin ask the Lord of Order for help and he said that the only way of defeat him and take Tartarus back was imprison all the villains. To do that, the Lord of Order gives to Golden Paladin all the information he needed (the prison-book, the life cells and the cell blaster). When Twilight is doubtful about being able to make a song able to defeat the Sirens, the Lord of Order appears to her to give her some advices. Then he made her realize what was happening with her friends while she was focusing so much in defeating the Sirens. After Purple Smoke's heart is taken by the Queen of Hearts, the Lord of Order informs them about the true plans of the Queen. After Twilight had defeated Scale and return all the lights he stole, the Lord of Order appears to demise Scale from his job as the General of Balance, taking then his light, what turned him into black stone. Then, he invites Blue Sword to be the new General of Balance. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' Upon discovering his brother's plans, he shares what he found out with Twilight and all the Generals. With the Lord of Chaos threatning to resurect Ten-Tails, the Lord of Order doesn't see any other option then sealing Nine-Tails in a host, or Jinchuriki, until this threat is over. Although many think that Heartbeat will be used again as a Jinchuriki, the Lord of Order said they will use another one: Prince Star Knight. This leads to Twilight and Blue to disagree with the Lord of Order, as they didn't want their son to held inside of him a monster like Nine-Tails, but the Lord of Order says there is no other option and the parents eventually agree. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' (prologue) With his brother threatning Twilight again soon after she gave birth to her twin daughters, the Lord of Order appears before his brother who his holding the twins, while subdueing Twilight, Blue, Golden Paladin, Celestia and Luna. Once realizing what his brother is going to do, the Lord of Order tries to stop him, but the Lord of Chaos is able to hold him long enough to turn the twin princesses into Twins of Light and Darkness. In order to keep both twins safe, the Lord of Order uses the Book of Fates to seal the twins' greatest potentials for both light and dark magics until the time they are ready. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' (continuation) In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", he watches through his mirror how Star meets Nine-Tails, saying that their relationship will be the key to defeat his brother. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, the Lord of Order is capable of stopping Star from unsealing Nine-Tails. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, after stopping Star from unsealing Nine-Tails, he has a great argue with the Tailed Beast, who accuses the Lord of Order from not caring for him and the others Tailed Beasts, as he didn’t stop ponies and the other creations from capture them. But the Lord of Order says that he is the one that makes his own fate and the takes Star to another place to talk to him, telling him about his secret power and how he is the only one to be able to change Nine-Tails. In “Declaration of War”, the Lord of Order visits Twilight at her castle to give support her with the upcoming war. In "Breaking the Crystal", the Lord of Order helps Twilight dealing with King Sombra, telling her his story with Aurora and how to stop and seal him. In "Spike's Resolution", the Lord of Order talks with Spike, giving him encouregement to fight the Dragon King and to be a true king. In "The Song of the Siren", the Lord of Order appears when Adagio, Moonlight, Sweetie Belle and Radiant Hope are able to subdue Ulysses with their voices, telling then the story of the sirens and then giving them the magic pearls that used to be the sourch of their power. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", the Lord of Order appears to prevent Icy from attacking Cherry Blossom after the latter defeats her, holding her and taking the extra power his brother gave to her and her sisters, sending the three witches back to their home world. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", after the lighter Kurama was extracted from Star, the Lord of Order met within Star's mind to speak with him. There, he explains to Star about the Divine Tree, how the tailed beasts came into being and the reason for the Lord of Chaos wanting to cast the Eternal Nightmare Curse. With all the tailed beasts reuniting in Star, the Lord of Order gives some of his power to Star. In "Searching for Blue", he appears before Heartbeat, Melody and Purple Smoke at the battlefield, saying that they need to help him to bring Star and the others when they have defeated his brother. In "Star Shield's Sacrifice", after he explained everything to the three Generals, he sais that they will need more energy to cast the spell they need, revealing he had healed Golden Paladin, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat. In "The End of the War", after sensing his brother had finally been sealed by Star, he and his Generals performed a Summoning Spell to bring Star, his family, the tailed beasts, and Hepheus back from the Lord of Chaos' Dimensions. He praises Star for defeating his brother, but warns about the villains that serve the Lord of Chaos and the possibility of him scheeming to break free. He turns Hepheus back to what he was before, promissing him a second chance. As plans for the future were expressed, the Lord of Order insisted to the lighter Kurama that he returns to Star's side. Turning his attention to the present, the Lord of Order began instructing on how to dispel the Eternal Nightmare Curse. The Island of Tambelon In "The Trap of the Siren", the Lord of Order appears after the wild energy on Allegro's island is cleared. Sensing the change in her heart, the Lord of Orders gives her yellow pearl back.